Golden Eyes
by AnimeWerewolf
Summary: Hiko gets a view of what the future may hold for our favorite red head, and a look into the eyes that will name his student 'The Demon of Kyoto'. OneShot ReadxReview


**AN: Ok I liked the whole Kenshin's life with Hiko thing. But you dont really see many on Hiko finding out about Kenshin's eye color changing trick. So i made this little story up. Probably not as good as I'd hope for it to come out but it's late and I'm bord so here. Read x Review PLEASE!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hiko stood watching as his idiot of a student got back up to face him again. Why he ever took him in to begin with was beyond him, he couldn't remember anymore. But as much as he tried to deny it, he cared for the young 12 year old red-head.

"Now attack." He commanded.

Again the younger swordsman advanced, but with more years of experience under his belt, he easily pushed the kid back. As each year pasted and with each training session, Kenshin was getting better.

"M…master, I…can't…" Kenshin's words were cut short as he received a sharp blow to the head.

"Don't ever say "can't", that word is for the weak and for those that give up. The Hiten Mitsurugi style, you learn now will never work for those that give up." Hiko scolded the red-head.

"Yes Master, I am sorry."

Hiko forgave his stupid apprentice as they continued with the training. At long last the day ended and the two swords men walked into the small mountain hut. They eat their dinner quietly, never saying a word to each other. Until Kenshin spoke up, placing his nearly untouched food down.

"Master, when…when do you think I will master the Hiten Mitsurugi style?"

Hiko didn't answer him at first, but sighed. "You will be ready when I say you are ready."

Kenshin nodded, even though it wasn't the answer he wanted, he dare now argue with his Master now. Kenshin soon went to sleep right were he sat, Hiko found it odd that the kid could sleep that way. But he never felt like asking the kid about it.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Hiko's eyes snapped open at the sudden sound he'd heard. It was coming from Kenshin's area, the sounds of muffled cries.

"Damn nightmares!" Hiko groaned.

Every now and then Kenshin would have nightmares of that horrible night. The night that the slave band, set free finally, had been attacked. Kenshin at the age of five had seen more deaths than a kid his age should have seen.

Maybe this was half the reason Hiko had taken pity on child. He walked over to the red-head and shook his shoulder slightly. He watched as the young mans eyes snapped opened. Gold, he'd seen gold in what were normally violet eyes.

Shaking his head, Hiko stared at Kenshin for a moment. Looking into his eyes he now saw regular violet eyes.

"It's ok kid, just a dream. Relax and go back to sleep."

"Y...yes." Kenshin stammered as he leaned against the wall of the hut.

Hiko lay on his futon watching as the younger swordsman fell back to sleep. Had he seen what he saw? He shook his head again and returned to the world of sleep.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

The next was the same as the day before, more training and practice. Kenshin was trying his best, Hiko could see it, but he was also holding back. He knew why, he know Kenshin was fearful of harming the one person that had saved him.

"Come, I am wasting my time with you, have you been practicing for nothing?" Hiko called out as; once again, Kenshin hit the ground.

"No Master, I can do this." Kenshin rose preparing to attack again.

"Then show me," Hiko demanded.

The master watched as his student came at him with new found speed. Hiko blocked the attack in time, and with some effort forced Kenshin back. Something had changed in his idiot student.

Kenshin's mouth moved, but Hiko was unable to make them out.

"What was that, I know you didn't say 'can't' did you?" Hiko grumbled.

What he heard and saw next, gave Hiko a scare like no other. He'd faced bandits and other powerful swordsmen, but none of them had scared him. Seijiro Hiko was a hard man to scare, until now.

"No, I can learn this; I will use my sword to protect other." Kenshin's voice was low and deep. His red hair hiding his eyes. "I will learn!"

Gold, burning gold had replaced kind violet. Hiko froze where he was. Mist seemed to come from no where as his student prepared to come at him. The light of sun was gone; as the mist thickened it seemed to curl around Kenshin.

Hiko watched as the small boy grew some, his white and navy blue gi changed to a tattered and torn battle worn gi. The steel of the sword flashed in light that came from somewhere, and shown of the fierce gold eyes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hiko shot up in his bed gasping for air as he frantically looked around him. The dream he'd just had was so real. He looked over to where Kenshin was and saw the young man sleeping peacefully.

Had it been nothing more than a dream, or was it possibly a view of what the future held for his idiot student. Early morning birds sang their song out side the hut, letting Hiko know it was time to get up.

"What dose the future hold for you….Kenshin?" Hiko stared at the young red-head.


End file.
